Between Teacher and Student
by Batdude365
Summary: In order to help Lincoln with his obsessive crush on her, Ms. DiMartino helps him through one-on-one “tutoring” sessions, as well as strengthen their relationship. Perhaps, this may become something more. (LincolnxDiMartino Lemon)
1. Prologue

The episode starts on a Friday afternoon. It was the last day before spring break, and all of the students had left to enjoy their vacation the millisecond the last bell rang. All except for a certain albino boy.

"Man, I can't stop thinking about her at all," says the boy, as he is picturing a voluptuous Latino woman in many alluring poses. Who is she, you may ask? Ms. DiMartino, the very reason Lincoln had stayed after class, his headcanon candidate for waifu.

The other day, she had said she wanted to talk with him privately. After she was done erasing the chalkboard, she struts over to Lincoln's desk and towers over him.

Lincoln... We need to talk about your crush on me. I-" she had started. However, it wasn't the same signal from Linc's end, as he was tuning out Ms. D's words. From Lincoln's perspective, she sighs dreamily, "I'm _so_ into you, Linky. I can't resist your charisma and amazing looks."

A still lovestruck LIncoln replies, "Me neither, babe," unaware he's saying this out loud to the substitute.

Ms. D comments, "You're not listening to a _thing_ I'm saying, are you, Lincoln?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Lincoln nervously sputters, "Huh? What? What were you saying again?"

Regaining composure, Mrs. D explains, "As I was saying, we need to take care of your... _obsession_ , if you will, with me." A befuddled Linc utters, "Wait a minute. _We_?" "Yes, we," the brunette replies. "I'll be glad to help you any way I can, as long as you don't go, shall we say, _bonkers_ around me anymore."

Lincoln, still confused, questions, "How exactly?"

Ms. D gives Lincoln a small sticky note with her name and numbers on it. "Here's my number. Call me when you're ready, and we can schedule our "tutoring" session," quoting the last part, half-lidded. "In fact, I'll even walk home with you."

A bashful, blushing LIncoln responds, "Uh... No, it's OK. I'll be perf-" Before he could finish, she shushes him. "No. _I insist_." Several minutes, the two are walking together outside, holding hands whilst walking to the Loud House.

During the massive gap of cool silence, Lincoln breaks the ice. "I-I guess I'll admit it now, at least. I- have a _little_ bit of a crush on you, Ms. D.," blushing bright scarlet-red.

Unconvinced, she retaliates, "Oh, really?" She then thinks back to how Linc's been ogling and fawning over her since she had started working as a substitute for Mrs. Johnson, while talking to him about it. She sarcastically concurs, "So... Yeah, I've noticed."

Unaware of their arrival to their destination, Ms. D. is bewildered when Lincoln stops right behind her. "Welp, here we are, the Loud Manor." "Pretty big for someone like you," she replies. As he's about to enter the house, LIncoln turns back to Ms. D. "Well, catch ya later, Ms. D."

She informs Lincoln, "Call me that during school hours. When it's just us together, you can just call me Maria." "Alright, then. See ya, Maria," the 11 year old says. The Latino then walks over to him and makes lip-to-cheek contact, leaving a red kiss mark from her lipstick. "See ya, cariño."

As she walks off left of his house, Linc soliloquies, "I can't wait to spend some time with Maria. Whatever way she wants to help me, I just want it to be just between teacher... and student."


	2. Just The Two of Us Here

Later that afternoon, Lincoln's in his room pacing back and forth. He contemplates, "What to do, what to do... I can't let my sisters find out about Maria, or I'll never hear the end of the squeals from them. There's _gotta_ be some way to get them out of the house today." Pondering a bit more, he finally comes up with an idea and gasps in realization, "I know _exactly_ what to do!"

Rushing out of his room and down the stairs, hoping that his sisters were still on the couch, to put his plan into action, he is only met with absolute silence. Confused, Lincoln clarifies, "That's weird. Where's everybody go?"

Looking around more, he spots a note on the front door, which reads:

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but all of us had gone to the mall for tomorrow's spring sales. In fact, we've brought camping equipment with us for the whole break, so that no one'll beat us to it.

Love- Sisters"

After skimming through it, Linc replies, "Well, I guess that works too." Next, he slowly and anxiously pulls out his phone, with DiMartino's note from earlier in the other hand. Lincoln reassures himself, "Alright, Loud. You can do this. All you have to do is call Maria, and the rest'll write itself."

After a bit of heavy breathing, Linc dials the phone number on the note and tells Maria, "I'm ready now, You can come over as soon as you can, and I would really appreciate it if you wore something nice too. Come to think of it, you _always_ look nice, Maria." Met with garbled chattering meant to be Maria on the other line, he replies, "The pleasure is all mine. By the way, thanks again for doing this favor for me."

Some more indistinct chattering from Ms. D. "Alright. Catch ya later, Maria," Lincoln concludes before hanging up. At Maria's house, she's in her bedroom in a bathrobe, trying to decide on an outfit to wear for Lincoln.

There was an anime schoolgirl outfit, complete with a red ascot and sailor's cape on the shirt. What was also tempting was a short, white buttoned-up polo tied at the end with some short shorts, much like how farm girls are dressed. Last but not least was her usual attire of a pink blouse with a red skirt.

But, the Latino didn't exactly care for either of these options. She scavenged some more into her closet, until she finally found an outfit she thought to be the most suitable to wear while with Lincoln.


	3. The 1st Lesson

After hanging up, LIncoln ponders, "Is DiMartino just gonna turn me off from her entirely, or maybe, it's something more than that. Does she want to have a... _relationship_ with me? Are my inner fantasies of having her finally going to become inexplicably true?"

"Well, after all, she _did_ kiss me on the cheek twice, and I still have the lipstick marks to prove it." A mere 20 minutes of sitting on the living room couch later, the doorbell rings, so Lincoln goes to answer it. "Who is- Iiiiii..." stutters Lincoln with awe, opening the door.

Maria was at the door, dressed in a simple, short white tank top that says "This Guy's Waifu" with Lincoln's face curiously on it with an arrow pointing up, housing her impressive bust and ending slightly above her slim stomach and navel.

As for her lower body, she had on a pair of Levi's women jeans showcasing her equally sized backside, complete with lace up pumps tied up to the top of her ankles. "Just wanted to change into something more comfortable, and I also picked this outfit out... _for you_ , Linky," Maria says in a sultry tone as she goes down on one knee and lightly pinches a dazed Lincoln's cheek.

After she gives him a semi-quick French kiss, "Now... shall we begin, cariño?" Ignoring the complete lack of subtlety in Maria's behavior, Lincoln, in a monotone voice, replies, "Yes, Maria. I'd really like that." She stood up a bit so that her glowing, sparkly eyes met with his.

"First lesson is on intimacy between two individuals... One male... and the other female," Maria said, with heavy breaths. "First step is committing love to one another with actions". Then, the two's lips get in closer and closer proximity of reach other, until their lips and tongues had made direct contact.

As Maria was exploring every millimeter of the inside of Lincoln's mouth, his eyes felt like they were rolling back inside his head, as his tongue was wrestling with Maria's. As the lip-locking continued, Lincoln lowers one of his hands towards Maria's slim, toned torso and rubs it in a circular motion and fingering her navel. The other was on her right buttock, fondling and tightly squeezing it.

His actions cause Maria to deepen the kiss out of ecstasy. After what felt like an infinity of non-stop smooching, the two release lips, catching immensely heavy breaths as a result. "That... was... amazing," sputtered Maria as she was recovering from the extended kiss. "Same here," replies Lincoln.

When he glances out the window, there is suddenly a large rainstorm, encasing the entire neighborhood in dark clouds, cats-and-dogs levels of rain, and a nearly impenetrable wind current pushing the trees every which way. "Didn't see that coming, Lincoln. I don't even have anything to cover myself out there," Maria explains to him. "So... looks like I have no choice but to stay here until the storm clears up."

"I'm pretty sure some of my older sisters left their doors open. You can just-" Lincoln started to say, until he got interrupted. "I'll bunk with you," insisted Maria. "Me? Why me?" heinquires. "Um... The next lesson. That's it, yeah," she nervously makes up. "Oh, alright," Lincoln obviously agrees.


	4. Nighttime Beginnings

Lincoln is sitting patiently and anticipatingly on his bed in his PJs, while the low putter-patter of raindrops outside echoed through the room. "Wonder what's taking so long for her to get here," he wondered. Several minutes pass by, and the door opens, with Maria entering with a crimson suitcase, soaking wet with her tank top so skin tight, it revealed she had a significantly thin bra.

"Sorry, I had to get my things from home, and I realized it wasn't such a wise choice to go out in this get-up," she explained with small sneezes in between. "What's in the bag, Maria?" Lincoln asked. "You see, I packed enough things for the rest of this week and next week so that I can spend it all helping you," she answered.

"Speaking of which, it's time for the last lesson for the day." "What'd you have in mind?" questioned Lincoln. The substitute teacher kicks off her pumps, then slowly unzipped her jeans and kicked them over to her shoes. Lincoln felt impending tightness in his pants, despite how loose they fitted on him. Now in her red brassiere and panties after peeling off her shirt, she unattaches the hook behind her back and the bra fell to the floor, unmasking her plump, juicy bosom with erect, milk chocolate-colored nipples.

His libido increasing by a few centimeters more predecesses Maria's fingers grappling onto her panties and pulling them down her large ass cheeks, rendering her entirely bare to her white-haired partner. If it wasn't at max level then, LIncoln has now achieved 'full mast' ranking upon ogling the bare Latino. "Does it seem more clear now?," Maria says whilst twisting her nipples, turning around, and twerking her bouncy booty in his face. "You can touch _any_ part of me. I'm not hiding anything from you. I'm all yours, Linky," she requested after straddling Lincoln.

He starts by caressing Maria's tits, sensing the warm milk inside with every run, stroke, and squeeze. He follows this by pushing the two together, then flicking both nipples with his tongue, gaining some small gasps from Maria. Finally, he starts sucking her nipples, tasting the white fluids rushing down his esophagus.

Raising the volume of the Latino's moans, Lincoln bites down a little on her nipples, aiding in more breast milk escaping and cooking down his gullet. 10 minutes later, and Maria's boobs are released from the boy's mouth, the nipples covered in slightly visible hickeys. Said boy's hands steadily inch down her thighs and toward her thick buns, shaking them around like bags of jelly, spanking hard enough to leave imprints, and spreading them out to show the world Maria's tight anus and vagina.

"You're the best thing I've ever touched with my hands, Maria," compliments Lincoln after he releases her buttcheeks from his clutches. "Thanks, cutie-pie. Now... it's my turn to stimulate you," responds Maria with half-lidded eyes as she reaches for his pants.


	5. Midst of the Night

Lincoln swiftly slaps her hands away. "I-I don't think you'll want to see what's underneath," he claims, with nervousness and selfish-doubt evident in his tone. As he says this, he covers his groin with both his hands and legs.

"Lincoln... Look at me," the naked Latino softly commanded, as she stood up high enough to meet his eyes on an equal level and held his cheeks in place. "No matter what you do, say, or look like, I won't think any less of you. Now, just relax and let me take care of everything."

With that, Lincoln pulls off his pants and briefs to reveal a massive package, extremely abnormal for anyone his age, one would say. Holding in a gasp with her hands clasped to her mouth, Maria exclaims in her head, "Oh Dios _mio_! Now, I really _should_ take "don't judge a book by its cover" more seriously!"

"So... Whaddaya think?," Lincoln questions. "It's-it's-it's... so majestic," the mind-blown woman responded. She slid her index finger across his 10-inch member, as she felt the libido warming up and pulsating around her hand. She starts by lapping up the pre-cum on the tip and then taking the whole head into her mouth. Then, with little to no warning, Linc's entire length was engorged, with her bobbing up and down quickly as she was deepthroating him and licking his cock with her tongue.

Half an hour later, when his phallus was about to blow, Maria grapples onto Linc's back and gags on his length, balls-deep inside her throat. With no choices left, Lincoln thrusts mercilessly into Maria and jettisons into her esophagus, with her holding on to drink every last drop of semen. As she pulls his dick out of her mouth, saliva is prevalent on both her lips and the moist libido, connected together.

After catching her breath, "That was _the_ best face-fucking I've had in ages. Thanks for giving me this experience, Linky." "Uh... Maria? I don't know if my thing will fit in my clothes now," Lincoln explained. "This is actually when the final lesson comes into play, my dear." Me. DiMartino straddles Lincoln and aligns his member with her lower lips. "Now, tell me. Are you ready to become a man tonight?" "I sure am!" an enthusiastic Linc responds. "Then, let's do this," she declares with her game face on.


	6. Bumpin’ in the Night

Maria lowers onto Linc's phallus and steadily into her pussy, smilingly contently as she sees the slender bulge in her stomach. "Actually, how about a better position than this," the Loud boy suggested. He then got on top of Maria, with his cock still inside her, and her head rest against the pillows. Lincoln then starts to pump in and out of Maria, earning some soft moans from her over the next 20 minutes.

"Nngh... Please. I want it harder, Linky," the Latino requested through ecstatic gasps as she clings onto her mating partner with both arms and legs. "I want it no holds barred! _Please_ fuck me senseless, Linky!" Heeding Maria, Lincoln slowly ejects his dick until only the tip was left inside. Then, all of a sudden, he goes balls deep into her spread cunt, filling the converted closet with sopping wet, meaty flesh slapping.

Lincoln then locks lips with Maria, trying to best her tongue at wrestling. Following this, he rests his arm over her shoulder as the two passionately make out and mate simultaneously for the rest of the night. Precisely at 2:30 AM, the two break their kiss and moan at a high volume as they both ejaculate. As a result, some of the mixed semen leaks onto part of the bedsheets, particularly where the two were laying.

After catching his breath from his most intense session with Maria currently, Lincoln comments, "Whew. Well, that was great, Maria." He was starting to pull out from her pussy, until she pushed him back in. "No, not yet, Linky. I wanna stay like this for a while. You can pull up the blanket over us, if you want." Shivering from the early morning air, Lincoln does just that, covering both his and Maria's bodies.

Putting a hand to his cheek, "We can do some more stuff in the morning, honey," whispers Maria into Lincoln's ear. "But, for now..." She gives her lover a quick good night kiss on the lips and wishes him a, "Good night." The couple unwittingly cling onto their bodies as they soon peacefully drifted off to the dream world, then continue their sexual acts throughout the entire spring break.


End file.
